Senya
|-|Child= |-|Connected to his Demons= |-|Adult= |-|Senju Kannon= |-|With The Tiger and The Dragon= |-|Potential Awakened= Summary Senya The White God is the disciple and son of Jinun The Dragon. He was an experiment done by Yazen where a thousand demons were implanted inside his body. After the events of Part 1, he was saved from the hands of the Mountain God by Hyoudou Shinsuke, after that, he accidentally lost his memories and became Shinsuke's partner. After accidentally killing innocent people due to his power, Senya creates hatred for himself for being a monster. Then, he was set out on a journey to Kyoto to become a human along with Tsukiko, Shinsuke and Nau. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least 7-A, likely higher | At least 6-C Name: Senya, "The Jewel of Thousand Wonders", "White God" Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: 8's (Part 1), 9-18's (Part 2), 218's (In the last chapter). Classification: Human container of 1000 demons, Jinun's Disciple (During part 1), Shinsuke and Hanatora's Disciple (During part 2). Powers and Abilities: |-|Child= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Longevity (Can live for thousand years), Multiple Personalities (Has a thousand demons inside his mind), Social Influencing (He won the trust of most demons within his soul with his persuasion), Martial Arts, Basic Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection (Via Goshinten), Body Control, Pain Tolerance (Uneffected by his limbs being blown off), Transformation and Shapeshifting (Able can control his body with his demonic powers by changing his form and using his body as a weapon), Metal Manipulation (Can create blades on his body), Danmaku, Astral Projection, Dream Manipulation (Only in the spiritual realm), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (With Yoshiteru's soul sword, he is able to cut through the spiritual dimension) |-|Adult= All Previous plus, Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Spiritual Interference), Flight, Minor Duplication (Can replicate parts of his body), Reactive Power Level (His spiritual power may increase when he is pressed or focused on the battle), Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can use spiritual energy to increase the power of his attacks) |-|With the Power of The Dragon and The Tiger= All Previous plus Air Manipulation (Can create shockwaves) and all powers of Jinun and Douren. |-|Potential Awakened/EoS= All Previous with greater enhancement, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Light Manipulation, Power Nullification (Nullified a possession and a metamorphosis by exhaling the smoke from his pipe), Electricity Manipulation, Absorption and Durability Negation with the Reflecting Gourd (Can absorb living beings or the vital energy of organisms. Absorbed beings are sent to another dimension, where they suffer for their evil deeds), Invisibility and Forcefield Creation (Along with Shinsuke, he created a forcefield that made Kyoto undetectable to outsiders), Summoning (Can summon his thousand demons). Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated a clone of Hanatora. Jinun stated that Senya in this state was just a few weaker then his adult version) | At least Small City level+ (Along with Mudo, he managed to match Banshouou, who could do this) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Received the combined power of Douren and Jinun) | At least Island level (Matched Jinka Yamato. Should be superior to Banshouou) Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to Douren. Casually dodged several light beams) | Speed of Light (Comparable to before) | FTL (Superior to Douren and Jinun) | At least FTL (Comparable to Jinka Yamato) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+ | At least Mountain Class | At least Island Class Durability: Small City level+ (Supported blows from Mudo and Hanatora's clone) | At least Small City level+ (Tanked several Jinun's attacks. Supported casual strikes from Banshouou) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Scaled to Douren and Jinun) | At least Island level (Tanked hundred of Jinka Yamato's attacks) Stamina: Very High (Senya has always shown tremendous vigor since childhood. Where he was able to stand against a dragon at its peak of strength and stamina. Subsequently, as an adult his feats only increased, with Senya being able to fight alone armies of thousands, surpassing his abilities and exceeding his limits. His stamina should be comparable to or greater than characters who fight intensely for whole afternoons, he received the demons of Douren and Jinun and is probably comparable to them in all physical attributes, and the Tribe of Void itself implied that being an extremely powerful dragon, Nadare's vigor was beyond human limits) Range: Dozen of meters physically. At least hundreds of meters to kilometers with energy projection. Standard Equipment: *'Yoshiteru's Soul Sword': A sword made by Hanatora from Yoshiteru's soul, it allows Senya to cut through the spirit world, allowing him to unleash his demons to fight beside him in this plane. He also becomes able to cut spiritual beings. *'Reflecting Gourd': Originally a weapon of the "Killer Phoenix" Kokugetsusai, and later of his apprentice, Tsukiko. This gourd allows the user to absorb any living being into it, being able to absorb vitality and even elemental catastrophes. The absorbed beings are sent to a dimension where they pay for their crimes. Apparently this weapon has become a relic of Senya's family over time. Intelligence: Gifted (Since childhood Senya has been in constant battles against the most diverse demons. He spent his childhood being trained and educated by his father, who at the time was the leader of the 4 beast generals of Dangaishuu and consequently the most notable member. Senya is a genius in direct combat, and can overcome even territorial gods with sheer technique. He was also able to successfully lead all the thousand demons that live inside his body, and with them, Senya practically thinks for over a thousand people alone. Senya also managed to overcome the Tribe of Void in the mind realm, and was quickly able to enter the spirit world even as a simple child, something that was surprising even for his master) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One Thousand Demons: Senya is an experiment done by Dangaishuu, where one thousand demons inhabit his body. Thanks to this, Senya has a massive power of a thousand beings together. Senya can use the powers of demons within him freely, and even summon them in his body. *'Senki Yakou (Thousand Demon Night Guild):' Senya's signature technique. He harnesses the spiritual power of his thousand demons and fires a massive rain of a thousand arrows at his opponent. Senya also showed that he could concentrate a thousand arrows into one, generating more power in one concentrated blow. *'Senju Kannon': Senya summons dozens of arms on his back and thereby increases his spiritual power. In this form, Senya has greater combat versatility, and can affect multiple opponents simultaneously, physically and mentally. **'Thousand Palm Roaring God Blast:' In Senju Kannon Senya releases a beam of energy from all the palms of his hand, generating a concentrated burst of power. *'Tiger Soul Heaven Earth Fist:' Senya harnesses the power of Jiyaki, the tiger demon that was previously in Douren's body. Using the power of the Tiger, Senya uses her powerful brute force to punch her target hard, leaving a powerful shockwave. *'Dragon Soul Heaven Earth Kick:' Senya harnesses the power of Nadare, the dragon demon that was formerly in Jinun's body. Using the power of the Dragon, Senya uses his powerful brute force to kick his target hard, leaving a powerful shockwave. *'Thousand Night Parade One Will:' An enhanced version of his ancient Senki Yakou, when Jinka is in his awakened form he creates a huge and powerful arrow with his spiritual power. The blow was strong enough to be on par with Jinka Yamato's Hundred Fold Souls of Five Elements. Spiritual Interference: Technique Senya learned from his master. Senya connects his body with a person making physical contact and enters the spirit world (similar to the world of mind). By doing so one falls into a deep sleep and inside Senya can defeat or subdue such a person to control his mind or undo mental controls. In a battle in the world of the mind, Senya is almost invincible, as he receives direct help from his 1000 demons. Key: Child (Part 1 to beginning of Part 2) | Adult (Middle of Part 2/Post-Timeskip) | With the power of the Tiger and the Dragon | Potential Awakened Onwards Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Longevity Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Acrobats Category:Married Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6